


Kurz und schmerzlos

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8545543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Egal wie schnell, ein bisschen weh tun würde es sicher trotzdem wieder.





	

„Sei bitte vorsichtig, Boerne.“

„Natürlich bin ich vorsichtig. Das bin ich doch immer.“

„Beim letzten Mal hat es aber ganz schön weh getan.“

„Nun ja, da bin ich zu langsam gewesen. Diesmal mache ich es ganz schnell.“ Boerne lächelte, gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf den Mund, dann öffnete er den Knopf seiner Jeans. „Du wirst fast gar nichts spüren.“

„Na, hoffentlich.“ Er hob kurz sein Becken, und Boerne zog ihm die Hose runter. Egal wie schnell, ein bisschen weh tun würde es sicher trotzdem wieder. Allein schon aufgrund der Größe.

„Oder willst du es vielleicht lieber allein machen?“ Boerne sah ihn fragend an.

„Nein.“

„Gut, dann entspann' dich jetzt einfach. Gleich ist es vorbei.“ Boerne fing an, ein wenig die Innenseiten seiner Oberschenkel zu streicheln.

Er entspannte sich tatsächlich und schloss die Augen.

„So, das war's.“

„Oh, du bist schon fertig?“ Erstaunt sah er Boerne an. Das hatte jetzt ja tatsächlich nicht weh getan, nur ein kurzes Ziehen hatte er gespürt.

„Ja.“ Boerne grinste ziemlich breit. „Mein tapferer Schatz, nun hast du es geschafft.“

„Haha, sehr witzig.“ Er stimmte in das Grinsen mit ein und beugte sich für einen Kuss vor.

 

Erledigt. Das doofe Pflaster war ab.


End file.
